


Arsenals

by useyourlove



Series: Dana's Tumblr Drabble Meme of June 12-13, 2014 [13]
Category: Firefly, Serenity (2005)
Genre: Angst, Drabble, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-13
Updated: 2014-06-13
Packaged: 2018-02-04 13:39:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1781071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/useyourlove/pseuds/useyourlove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Part of my Tumblr drabble meme: Zoe, Post-Serenity for somequeerdistortion</p>
            </blockquote>





	Arsenals

It’s far too easy to throw herself into work. Mechanically, with such precision it could cut, she cleans and oils all the guns on the entire ship. Jayne, bless him, keeps bringing her more, with mindless shoptalk about ammunition and sticky triggers. She takes each one, inspects it, sends him on his way. She’s always been a soldier but she retreats into it now, and they let her, reluctant to intrude upon her grieving process. Mal lets her run lead on bounty missions so she has something to shoot. Maybe if she causes enough pain, her own will ebb away.


End file.
